Black Rose Vampire Knight Intro and Chapter 1
by LightningIceWater357
Summary: Vampire Knight Love Story. Warning: May change storyline plot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Skylar Night

Age: 16

Birthday: December 29

Hair: Long black

Eyes: Silver

Skin: Slightly on the pale side

Body: Tall and lean

Personality: Cold, hot-tempered, quiet, competitive, smart, rarely smiles, warms up when with someone she trusts

Status: Half human, half vampire (nobody knows Skylar is half vampire…. yet)

Weapon: Silver and black katana

Pic Here: userWildAnimeWitch5

Comment and Rate. Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

**Skylar's POV...  
**_**Cross Academy, huh?**_** I thought. **_**And vampires are supposed to be there too. Surprising they are actually managing to resist drinking everybody's blood.**_** I walked to the front gate and saw a small brown-haired girl with reddish-brown eyes.  
"Hi!" she exclaimed. "Are you the new transfer student Skylar Night?" I just simply nodded. **

**"I'm Yuuki Cross. I'm also a Perfect here. Perfects keep the school in line and help protect the Night Class from crazy fangirls..." Yuuki rambled on.  
**

_**Night Class. I would like to meet them and they have a pureblood vampire too.**_

**"Oh Zero come here!" I heard Yuuki call. A guy with silver hair and silverish-lavender eyes walked up. **

**"What is it now?" **

**"This is the new student Chairman was talking about. Skylar." **

**He looked at me and then narrowed his eyes. He looked like he was about to say something but then turned around and started to walk away. **

_**What the hell is his problem? Cold hunter...**_**  
**

**"Ah, Zero. Where are you going?" Yuuki asked. He turned and stared for a moment at me. **

**"She has to go to the Chairman's office." **

**"Oh, right. Come on. We're going to go to the Chairman's office to introduce you to him." Yuuki smiled and led me down a path to a building. Zero was walking some distance behind us.  
**

**Yuuki pushed open the front door and walked up some stairs. "Chairman?" she asked knocking on a door. There was no response. **

_**Stupid Chairman, whoever he is,**_** I thought as a noticed that he was trying to surprise us on the other side of the door. I waited for him to approach the door. Smirking to myself, I kicked open the door.**

**"SKYLAR!" Yuuki cried in surprise. Zero's fingers twitched towards his gun but he kept a straight face. The Chairman's eyes were HUGE and he went into a 'flinch' pose.**

**"Ahhh, um, Skylar Night is it?" the Chairman asked straightening up his glasses while recovering from his shock. **

**"Yeah, hope I made an impression," I nodded. He sweat dropped. **

**"Well, I'm going to have to talk to you privately," he said nodding towards Zero and Yuuki.**

**Yuuki immediately started to leave but Zero hesitated. "Come ON," Yuuki said giving him a look and tugging on his sleeve.**

**The door shut behind them. The Chairman walked behind his desk and handed me some papers. "You just have to sign them." I took out an intricate black pen from my pocket and inscribed my name delicately on the blank lines. I handed the papers back to the Chairman. **

**"What class am I in?" I asked. **

**"Day Class, why?" he paused for a moment. **

**"You're one of them aren't you?" I shrugged. "What makes you think that? I just asked what class I'm in." **

**"You're aura," he murmured. "It feels like you're a-" "Hold that thought," I said covering his mouth.**

**I walked to the door and jerked it open. Confirming my speculation, Zero was standing there. He was trying to listen to our conversation. "Haven't you ever learned that eavesdropping is rude?" I asked coldly. **

**"Hn." He slowly walked away. I slammed the door shut and turned back to the Chairman. **

**"Continue."**

**"You have a slight aura of a vampire..." Chairman said quietly. **

**"So you figured me out," I shrugged. "It shouldn't have been that hard to realize." Chairman just stood there. "What?" **

**"But you aren't a full vampire." **

**"You are correct. I'm a half-blood. But that doesn't really matter. A vampire is a vampire." **

**"You do realize that you are not allowed to drink blood on this campus." **

**"Yeah, I know that. I know a lot of things that will surprise you, too."**

**Chairman sighed. "Well since you are a half-blood, I'm going to put you in the Day Class. But I could always switch you to the Night Class. Yuuki and Zero are both in that class. On that thought... why don't you become a Perfect since you already know about vampires, correct? I think that will do nicely." **

**"Yeah, whatever. Is there anything I should be aware of with Yuuki and Zero?" I asked. **

**"It might be good if you keep the vampire thing away from Zero. He loathes vampires because of his past. Yuuki will be fine if you tell her that you are a half-blood though."**

**I nodded and kept that in the back of my mind. **

**"Oh, I almost forgot to give this to you," he said handing me a black small case with dark blue designs on it. "Do you drink blood?" **

**"Er, not really. Blood is like a dessert for me. It's nice to have it but I can live without it." **

**"Well this will help you. Also, since you're a Perfect now, you have to have an anti-vampire weapon. Just in case the vampires get... out of hand, if you understand what I'm talking about." **

**"No need. I've already got one," I said touching my black necklace. A double black and silver katana appeared out of nowhere. "My signature weapon." A ripple of elemental energy pulsed thought the sword like an electrical shock.**

**"Ahh, keep that thing away from me!" Chairman anime cried. I touched my necklace again and the katana vanished. **

**"Suck it up." He sulked around before giving me my new uniform and my books. **

**"You better hurry. Class started 15 minutes ago." **

**I nodded and then asked, "Where am I staying?" **

**"Oh, you're in the guest bedroom on the second story. It's room 25." **

**I walked out of the room and changed into the uniform. Carelessly holding my books, I headed to my first class at Cross Academy.**


End file.
